Powerful Possesion,, Vixenrath's story
by Go-ruden Kiba
Summary: Alfeegi has a small problem, and it's not KaiStern. acctualy... it's a demon that thinks that the White Officer's life is easy. language, and some contaversial issues. it's funny though!


K, so if you've ever had an out-of-body experience, then you'll like this story! it's not like my other ones have been lately, which have been dark, depressing, distressing, and altogether disturbing (wow, lot of "D"'s.). This, on the other hand, is light hearted, funny, and Alfeegi centered! Like most of my Dragon Knight stories… hmm… have to think about that for a moment now. By the way! I have never owned Dragon Knight, I do not own them now, and will not own them in the future, no matter how much I write, draw, complain, throw tantrums, yell, hit, or beg, I will _not_ be allowed to put my name on the Dragon Knight cover, so there! ¬,¬ enjoy!  
": spirit speech :"

1  
Really?

Alfeegi stretched exhaustedly into the bed, and snuggled tightly into the feather mattress. Sighing, he glanced at the clock, and covered his tired eyes with his pillow. The clock read two in the morning. The turquoise hair on the cold head stood on end in the blustery night air. Rising reluctantly, he crossed on his bare feet to the window, and started to close it. Just as his fingers touched the windowsill, a whispering voice flooded and twisted around the room, carried on the breeze. Alfeegi turned to stare into the corners of the room, and found a light, white fog coating the floor. It twisted in time with the voice that was increasing in ferocity, and in the middle of the room, a form was materializing. A faint face seemed to appear in the form of the mist, and a grin that boded evil made itself present. Suddenly, the voice turned into a defining roar of laughter, and the fog rushed at Alfeegi.

Backed into a corner, Alfeegi yelped as the freezing water vapor hit him; entered his body through his nose, mouth, and was fading into his chest. He doubled over on the floor, a stream on light lifting from his body, hovering over it a moment longer, then fading from view. Alfeegi stood up, and looked at where the light had been seconds before. Instead, standing there was an extremely transparent image of himself. The solid Alfeegi smiled, chuckled, and gave a malicious grin that was unlike anything that had ever crossed the thin pail lips.

"You have a lovely body, White Dragon Officer. Slim, weak, perfect for a demon like me to take over!" the demon sized up the body he had just possessed, kicking out the soul of the former occupant. It was thin, white, and dressed in nothing but a pair of blue boxer shorts. "My, you are a big boy, aren't you?"

The transparent/ real Alfeegi stared at the solid/ demon him, blushing, and yelled at it.

":What did you do! Who are you:" He shouted. The demon Alfeegi laughed.

"My name is Chigragotidy, and I intend on killing the Dragon Lord. So I took you over, and there's no way you can stop me. And when I finish my task, I'll let you back in to take the blame, and you'll find your self on the death block!" Chigragotidy looked at the door, and hopped into the bed. He sat up, and quickened his breathing just as the door slammed open, and Kai-Stern ran in; still in his nightshirt.

"Alfeegi, are you alright!" he shouted, "I heard shouting, and some weird laughing, what happened? You look dead!"

"Do I?" asked Chigragotidy /Alfeegi, asked. "It was only a dream, no need to worry, go back to bed."

":Wait! Kai-Stern! Come back:" The real Alfeegi cried, but to no avail. Kai-Stern shut the door behind him. (K, so this is getting confusing. The real Alfeegi is now a sprit, and I'll call him "Alfeegi". The body/demon Alfeegi is the demon, and he will now be known as "Chigragotidy", k? Good, this is the only author note. Hope you don't mind. VR.)

"Good try, little Officer, but as you can _clearly_ see, they can't see or hear you! _So sorry_, but I'm in charge now!"

":You won't get away with this! I'll find some way to kill you! I'll get Rath to do it for me if I have too:" Alfeegi shouted at the demon, who only laughed.

"Well, that would sound like a good idea, but I've planned for that, you see. If your Dragon Knight tries to kill me, I have a 50/50 chance of living! If I'm injured non-magically while in this body, I'll die, yes; but so will you. And if he tries to throw fire at me; or any other magical attack; I'll be perfectly fine, but you'll die; no problem, 'cause it's your body! See your dilemma now? Also, you can't touch anything, let alone talk to anyone but me! So you're stuck 'til I let you in!" Alfeegi could only glower at the possessed him, and think hard for a retort that seemed to escape him.

":True as that may be, I can still fallow you, and make your life a living hell. Not only that, but if you aren't careful, you'll be found. I have quarks that you'll forget for sure. So go ahead, try to be me for even one day. Just don't beg on my hands and knees when you want out. It'd be too embarrassing for me too allow! I abhor self-wallowing, and those that try to install pity from others upon themselves! Groveling is the _worst_ form of staying alive. Especially if my body is the one doing the groveling. If I have to commit suicide to kill you, so be it:" Alfeegi though about what he just said, and felt extremely foolish now that he thought about it. He was a spirit, non-corporeal, unable to touch something! How would he be able to kill himself, and even if he found a way, that would give the demon a perminite body. Alfeegi winced inwardly, calling himself an idiot.

The demon stared at the disembodied spirit of Alfeegi for a moment, then bust out laughing. Alfeegi found it an odd site indeed to watch himself rolling on the floor, tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks, and such a color in his face that it looked as though he were a tomato. Alfeegi didn't know that he could laugh like that, and started to feel a flush rising in his transparent cheeks. He didn't mean to be funny, just his small attempt at a threat. Now he was humiliated – by a demon that had stolen his body mere minutes ago.

"You – HAHAHAA – really considers that – HEHEHEHAWHAWHAHW – as something frightening! The only worry – GAWK – that I have is being found by – FUFUFUFU – that 'Dragon Lord' of yours! BuffftHAHAHAHAHA!"

Alfeegi was _really_ pissed now, and looked around the room for some inspiration. He found it in a painting that was on the wall. It was made two years ago, by a would-be-artist. He was trying really hard to make an impression on the Chief Secretary, so Alfeegi couldn't find the will to throw out the bad painting. In their formal wear common for Balls and parties, the Dragon Officers were standing around the "artist." Alfeegi in his turban, Kai-Stern in his fine folds, Tetheus with his elegant cape, and Ruwalk with his multi-colored headband. The "artist" was in a very blue smock, and his face was a little out-of-proportion. But it was a good try none-the-less. Even though it was painted strangely, it really showed the difference in strengths of the Officers, and Alfeegi couldn't help but notice that he was the smallest. "Small" meaning; short, thin, pale, looked as though he could get a good whipping from them if they fought him. With that thought in mind, Alfeegi rounded on Chigragotidy, who had – thankfully – stopped with the fits of laughter.

":Why did you pick me to take over. Why not one of the others:" he asked, dreading that he already knew the answer.

"Simple." Chigragotidy leered, "You were the easiest." Alfeegi raised an eyebrow. "You see," he was purely serious now. "I followed this _motley crew_ for the past month, and found that _you_ were the weakest! I could enter you, and you wouldn't put up a fight. You were also relatively small, so that meant that if I had to leave you in a hurry, you're body wouldn't be able to handle the shock, so you'll die; unable to reveal any of my secrets. Also, the others tended to be a little more social, so if one of them suddenly went missing for a day or two, people would notice. You're always disappearing into your office or the library for days on end. So you were the most logical choice. That, and the fact that everyone knows that you can scold the king, and that gets me closer to my goal." He grinned evilly.

So Alfeegi had thought right. It was because he was weaker, smaller, and closer to the Lord then he thought he was originally.

":One thing.:" Alfeegi threw at him on a whim. ":What are you going to eat? _You_ need to eat human flesh, but _my_ body needs fruit, vegetables, and bread to survive. I don't eat meat, so it'll make me sick if I suddenly eat some, and my body can't handle large amounts of blood in the stomach. Too much iron. So, just how are _you _and _I _meant to survive at the same time:" he sneered at the demon, whose face (borrowing Alfeegi's, of course) went pale.

"I hadn't thought of that." He muttered quietly. "I'll figure it out eventually. Right now, you should go find out just how bad of a situation you're in!" he hopped into bed, covered his hair with the blanket, and rolled over.

Glaring, Alfeegi walked over to the figure of him. Wondering how he could walk on the floor if he "couldn't touch anything," he took a swipe at his (Chigragotidy's ) head, and it passed right through, not even the hair moved aside. Alfeegi huffed out of the room, stomping on the floor, and passing right through the closed door. In his thoughts, he didn't notice where he was going 'til he looked around, and found that he was standing in Lykouleon's head.

He also noticed that the sun had risen, and that the door was open. The Queen had left already, but Lykouleon had stubbornly stayed in bed. Unconsciously, Alfeegi started to lecture the Dragon Lord on laziness, only to find that his voice didn't echo off the walls, nor did the man stir at the volume of the White Officer's voice. Sighing, Alfeegi walked out of the room, (through the wall) and down to the breakfast hall.

Every one (but Lykouleon, Rune and Alfeegi/ Chigragotidy) was there, and the morning squabbles were already in progress. Rath and Thatz were tug-of-warring over a sausage link, Ruwalk and Kai-Stern were having a serious conversation over the "real"reason Alfeegi spent so much time in his office. Cernozura and Roselyn were comparing fabric samples, and half of them were lying on the floor. Tetheus ate in silence – eyes closed – and would look up from time to time to Zoma and Cesia, who were arguing over the idea of going into town. Altogether, it was "organized chaos." Alfeegi suddenly felt glad that he took breakfast early, instead of down here with every body else. As though answering a summons from the unwanted, Chigragotidy entered the room.

All manner of talking stopped as people turned their attention on the new sight of Alfeegi at breakfast. The real Alfeegi saw his chance.

":Hey! That's not me! I'm over here! What do you think you're dong! I never come down to breakfast! People will see right through you Chigragotidy! They won't believe that I came down for a friendly 'hello!' You couldn't even last a few hours in my place! HA:"

Chigragotidy glanced at him for a second, then put on an act that would convince even Tetheus (and did). He paled visibly, grimaced, and staggered a little in his progress toward the table. The Queen, worried, rushed to his side, and grabbed his arm as he almost fell.

"Alfeegi! Are you all right! You look dead on you're feet, how come you're down here today?" Raseleane's voice wavered from fear for the White Officer.

"I'm fine, m'lady." Chigragotidy answered the Dragon Queen, straitening from his hunch that he walked in, then wincing. "It was a late night last night, and I over slept. Nothing more. I just need something to eat." There was a pause as the demon tried to think if Alfeegi would add anything here. "Thank you though."

":Ha! She won't believe that! Even if I pull an all-nighter I wouldn't over sleep, OR come down to breakfast this late in the morning! You're shot down… demon:" Alfeegi shouted, not realizing that he had gotten right in the demon's face, and was standing in the bacon. Looking down, he grimaced at the sight of what he was standing in, and backed out of the table.

"O, poor thing. Lykouleon is always telling you to take it easy, you really should dear." Raseleane cooed, sitting Chigragotidy/Alfeegi down, and putting a plate in front of him. "You eat, and I'll talk to Lykouleon about giving you the day off."

"Oh, no Madame. I can't! There's so much work to get done, and there's Kai-Stern's report that I need to go over-"

"Eat." The queen replied sharply, then strode out of the Hall to talk to her husband.

Alfeegi stared at her, then at Chigragotidy – mouth agape. He ran over to the demon, stood in the apples, and started to shout at the demon.

":How the hell did you do that! I've NEVER had a day off, I'm NEVER ill, and even if I do (which I DON'T!) I wouldn't come down to breakfast anyway! I can't STAND being with this idiotic bunch of MORONS! Not in the morning anyway:" as he ranted, he was storming around through the different dishes that were presented for breakfast, and wound up leaning over the breakfast plate, hands gripping the arm rests of the chair as he put his face directly in Chigragotidy's.

The demon merely glanced at him, then raised the fork, and stuffed some eggs into his mouth, making sure that the fork passed right through Alfeegi's chest first.

"Get off the chair, and out of my food." He whispered, not looking up again. "Did you even realize that you walked right through the syrup, and I was going to use that. Ruin the waffles why don't you!" Chigragotidy's voice was so low that Alfeegi had to strain to hear it, but that meant that no one else could hear him either. Angry, Alfeegi looked down at the plate. What he saw would have made his stomach turn… if he had one.

Grease covered the plate, showing the remains of bacon and sausage. Eggs were piled onto the corner – soaked in ketchup, and the waffles were layered with thick syrup. There wasn't a piece of fruit on the entire plate. Staring at the ceramic below him, Alfeegi felt himself grow ill, then glared up at Chigragotidy.

":Do you know what you put on my plate:" he shouted. ":First off, I don't eat meat, _or_ eggs, OR syrup! It's not healthy, it kills animals and trees, plus it kills us after a time:" Chigragotidy kept his eyes on his plate, and raised an eyebrow.

"Learn to live a little. You said your self that I needed meat, so there. Also, your forms and paper-work killed more trees than syrup ever did."

":Wrong! I only use recycled, synthetic fiber in my forms. So there:" Alfeegi sneered, grimacing, then stepping out of the plate of eggs that were in front of Chigragotidy. Turning, he noticed that his face – the one that Chigragotidy was "borrowing" had turned a nasty shade of green. ":You alright:"

Chigragotidy's plate was removed, and Tetheus – who sat across from Alfeegi that morning – asked him continually if he was alright. Standing; head bowed to hide his green face with his bangs, Chigragotidy ran out of the room, heading for the one that he knew to be Alfeegi's, Alfeegi rushing after him, laughing all the way.

":I told you that I couldn't eat any of that! Last time, Cernozura and the kitchen staff forgot that I didn't eat eggs, and they made a salad with scrambled eggs in it. I couldn't keep food down the rest of the day, not even toast could help me out! Man, are you in for a ruff day:" just as these words passed his lips, Chigragotidy reached the much wanted door, only to have the stomach that he had violated reject his breakfast violently. Tetheus rushed up, and held Chigragotidy tightly, making Alfeegi's face burn.

"Are you alright Alfeegi! Love, speak to me!" Tetheus started to shake the one that he thought to be Alfeegi, only to find more rejected food on his lap. "Alfeegi! Is there anything I can do? What did you eat? Need some water? Come, let's get you into the room!"

Alfeegi watched them enter his room. Anger ground through every inch of him. Of course, in one day a demon had taken his body and his boyfriend. Anger was the least of what he should have been feeling.


End file.
